I Dreamed A Dream
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Summary: Kimberly has come back to AG only a month after the letter. Why did she send it and will Tommy and the others be able to forgive her? COMPLETED!
1. chapter 1

1Hey everyone... I have been writing this for about three weeks. I have the first chapter and a half written. I hope you all like this first chapter. Review with comments please.

To everyone who was reading "It is you I have Loved."- My story gotten taken off because I think my author notes were too long or something. We just got a new computer and my story is on the old one. I'm trying to figure out how to get it on here, because it doesn't have internet anymore. Ok, well here it is.

Summary: Kimberly has come back to AG only a month after the letter. Why did she send it and will Tommy and the others be able to forgive her?

Chapter 1

I still can't believe I am standing out front of Angel Grove High, and I don't want to go in. I don't know if I can.

I got all the classes I left behind just a few months ago. That's a good thing right? I know the teachers, and all the other kids. But, that's why I don't want them. I know the other teens.

I have history first period. Same class as Rocky. We used to be partners when we had to do group work. Somehow, I doubt that he'll want anything to do with me.

Next, I have choir with Aisha. I don't think she'll welcome me with open arms either.

Third period today will be the hardest class I ever go threw. I have English and Tommy is in my class. I don't know how I'll do it. How will I be able to bear the hurt and anger in his eyes without breaking down? I don't know how, but I'll have to be strong. I can't let this wreck his life like it is wrecking mine.

Then I have lunch. Same as Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Kat. I'll be sitting alone at lunch today.

After lunch is theater with Billy and Kat.

I don't know how I will get threw the day.

Well, at least I have the element of surprise. No one knows I'm here. I didn't tell any of them. My mom said that the principal wasn't going to tell any of my teachers that I was coming back until their Monday morning meeting. (Monday being today.)

I guess I should go inside. I'm thirty minutes early, but at least I'll have time to decorate my locker. As I walk in the doors of Angel Grove High School, I see that nothing has changed since I left four months ago. Everything is the same, same banners, same lockers, same people, same noises...

The only thing that is different, that doesn't belong is me.

I walk down the hall trying to wipe the nostalgic feeling from mind. All of the memories come back to me so quickly though, but I can't dwell on them. They don't care for me anymore.

When I arrive at my old locker, I open it. It is empty of course. I place my books on one of the shelves and hang up my backpack and gym bag. Now I get to decorating.

Well, I don't know if you can really call this decorating though. I use circular black magnets to hang up eight colorless letters. There is one from each of my former teammates, everyone from Jason to Kat, with the exception of Tommy. Each one is a response to the unfeeling letter I wrote to my former beau. Each one is filled with hate and disgust for me.

They cut me so deep. That is why I put them up. That letter to Tommy hurt them but my secret would hurt them worse. I can't let it.

I used to have a mirror for my locker, but I shattered it on purpose. They say that I will have bad luck for seven years, but I don't see how my luck could get any worse.

That's all that I'll put up. It's kind of depressing, I know, but that's what I have to do. I don't want it to hurt them.

I start to wander the school. What else can I do? I still have twenty minutes to kill. The library isn't open yet, and neither is my classroom.

I come to one of the stairwells. I just want to cry. I remember how Tommy and I stole a kiss here once or twice.

No, I can't think about that. I must stay strong, for Tommy... but I still miss kissing him.

My day was just about as bad as I thought it would be. Before class started, Rocky called me a slut. He asked me why I came back after sleeping around with some other guy. Just for the record, I never slept with anyone, not even Tommy. I didn't even send that letter because of another guy. I made it sound like I did, but I didn't. Of course, I didn't tell Rocky that. I just stood there looking him in the eye. I have learned to hide my feelings. He couldn't tell that there was something wrong with me or that what he was saying hurt me.

When I got to the choir room, Aisha slapped me. I didn't shed a tear.

In English, my teacher sat me next to Tommy and Kat. Tommy asked me why the hell I came back, and Kat gave me a disapproving glare. He called me a bitch. How was I supposed to react to that. I just turned my head and bit my lip. I was determined not to tell.

At lunch I tried to talk to Billy, but he just gave me a cold stare and shoulder. I sat alone, I never knew that lunch was so long. I was so lonely.

Theater, was just quiet. I didn't look at Kat or Billy and they payed no attention to me.

I really don't see how life could get any worse. I have no friends. I might die. My father doesn't care enough to come see me. I have a stepmother I very much dislike. (Luckily, she lives with my father in Maine and has no intention of coming to California to visit.) My stepfather is angry with me because he says I'm taking mom away from him. Worst of all, I discovered what a dream really is. It's something that will never come true. It's hope, and I have no more hope anymore. I read Peter Pan by JM Barrie when I was a freshman. I promised myself that I would never loose hope and it would keep me young at heart forever. I'm sorry Peter, I grew up.

The only good things in my life right now are my mom and brother. They are always with me, well at least mom is. My brother, Tyler, moved in with grandma when mom and dad moved away. He goes to a school about an hour away, but he is going to be coming here on the weekends. Ty is two years younger than me.

Mom is taking care of me. She is going to go back to France one weekend a month to visit here husband until this is over. He is so angry that she is here in the US. He hates it here. He tells her that she should be in France because he is her husband. He says they can find a doctor for me there. Mom told him that I have a doctor here that we trust.

That's another reason why I am here in AG. Mom had my doctor before she moved. When mom and I figured out something was wrong, we called her. She came to Florida, because she works from time to time in Florida, and diagnosed me. Now here I am, a month later. The day before my first treatment.

Well, I guess that I should tell you what is wrong with me, but I won't just yet. I'll tell you, but I'm not ready right now. Saying it would be addmitting it to myself. Anyone who knows, was told by my mom. I won't say it, I can't.

I mean how can you admit to yourself that you have the same diesease that killed you grandmother when you were only four years old.

She was my mom's mom. I called her Grammy. She died really suddenly. We didn't find out about it until it was too late. I know, treatment is so much better now, and survival rate is so much higher, but still, there's a chance it might not work.

See, this is what I don't understand. I have helded save the world so many times. I have saved Angel Grave from Rita and Zedd and the entire world from Ivan Ooze...

I don't mean to sound full of myself, but the world works in weird ways. I mean after all of that, Kat steals my power coin and I almost die, then I go to Florida and don't get to see my friends, then this...

It seems that I have a black cloud following me.

Now I feel so upset, that I want to call one of them. Any one, and just tell them everything. The only way I can keep myself from doing that is reading one of their letters out loud to myself.

_Kimberly,_

_How could you be so insensitive? All Tommy ever did was love you, and how did you repay him? You sent him a LETTER! You didn't call or tell him to his face. Even worse, you weren't DECENT enough to sent it to the privacy of his own home. You sent it to a PUBLIC hang out! How could you? _

_What has happened that has made you so blind to other's feelings? I've known you since we were kids and you were always so observant and kind. All of the sudden, you are THIS!_

_Well, I hope you have fun with your new boyfriend, you inconsiderate bitch!_

_-Jason Scott _

I don't care if I cry anymore. I don't care about the stress. They're what keep me from telling them. I'll never tell, it would ruin their lives.

I wish that I could just let go of life, but I know I can't. Mom would be devastated. When mom and dad divorced, Tyler had a nervous breakdown. I can't imagine what he would do if I died. Now I live for the two of them. I have no hopes, dreams, or friends. Ho smile on my face, no light in my eyes, and no spring in my step.

That's how it will be until I am gone.

Well, that's it for now. Don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys! I was so happy with my amount of review, I decided to update.

I am so sorry, I was going to explain why they were all so out of character last chapter, but I forgot to put a author's note on there. They all sent the letters right after Tommy got his letter. They were upset and not thinking clearly. They were all regretting sending the letters and Kim came back. It confused them. From my experience, when you aren't ready to see someone, you get mad. Don't worry they are themselves more in this chapter. Hey, I have an excuse, I'm haven't felt all to great lately. Today on the other hand, I'm still sick, but I'm beyond happy, I just got an autographed picture of my favorite actress, Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney on General Hospital.) So, now you get a chapter.

Chapter 2

Aisha's POV

Why is she back here? I don't understand. She just broke up with Tommy a month ago, and now she's back. I'm so angry! How could she write that, then just come waltzing back here.!

Then again, something was off with her. When I slapped her, she didn't try to move away. It was like she knew I was going to slap her and she didn't care.

Well, whether she cared or not, she got what she deserved.

The team and I are going to the youth center, just like every other day. I have a hon of homework for Spanish. We have a speaking assessment tomorrow. We have to talk about our family for eight to ten minutes in Spanish. I have no clue what to say. Tommy and Rocky want to lift weights. Adam is in my Spanish class, so he has to work on his report too. Billy has some project for his theater class to work on. He was to make some miniature set out of cardboard for something. Kat told Ernie she would help him out some today.

I really need to get started on this thing, but I just can't seem to concentrate. Maybe if I get a smoothie...

It's just something I saw in her eyes. I don't know what it was.

Oh, I won't ve able to write my speech until I think this Kim thing threw.

Something about her just wasn't right. The way she carried her self wasn't the same. She looked kind of scared, lonely. Her eyes, it was like she was going threw an inter-body war. There was so much in her eyes. Fear, not of me, but fear. Anger, sadness, hate rage, pity...

So many emotions, but I don't think that any of them were pointed at me. They were all directed toward herself. The thing that scares me though, is what I didn't see in her eyes. There was no happiness, forgiveness, or innocents...

...Or hope.

I couldn't see the Kim I knew.

Could this have been caused by the letters we sent her? Has she turned on herself?

Did she even really mean the things she said in that letter? Did we do something to push her away? Did it have something to do with losing her powers? I mean, after all, there was no one there that could help her. What if someone hurt her?

Wait, why _is_ she here? She should be in Florida training for Pan Globals.

Now I _know_ this has got to be serious. Something happened, I know it did. I wonder if anyone else noticed the change in Kim...

"Did anyone else notice anything about Kim today?" I ask the group.

"You mean other than she is here?" Tommy responds bitterly.

I continue on anyway, knowing that Tommy and the others will at least hear me out.

"There was something wrong. I mean, who would send a letter like that ten come back if they really found someone else? Why would Kim give up Tommy for her new boyfriend," I accent 'boyfriend' by making quotes with my fingers, "then come back. It makes no sense. And did anyone else notice that she looked really depressed and..."

"Well of course she would be depressed. She had to leave her boyfriend in Florida. Oh, poor Kim." Tommy interrupted with in sardonic tone.

"As I was saying," I continue, sending Tommy a scornful stare, "Something is off. There is no light in her eyes anymore, no hope. Didn't any of you see it?"

All of their eyes are downcast, like little kids being yelled at by their mothers. Even Tommy, but that may be because I had to scorn him like a child would have to be.

I leave them thinking as I go back to my report, but it still in the back of my mind. I'll deal with it later.

"Speak of the devil," I hear Tommy mutter.

I see that Kim has just walked into the youth center. She is wearing a black leotard with a thick pink bar going down the front of her right side. Her caramel colored hair is in a braid rolled around its own base to form a tight bun, high on her head. She shoulders a pink and white duffle bag that, if I remember correctly, Tommy gave her for her birthday earlier this year.

Kimberly walks with purpose over to the balance beam, never once looking over at our table. She kicks off her pink flip-flops and drops her bag before she walks onto the old, beat-up, blue mats. She silently covers her hands and feet in white chalk to help her grip the beam. She wears a strait face as she swiftly mounts the beam with grace and agility. She positions herself at one end of the beam. I watch her profile as she get ready to start her routine.

I notice that no one has said a word and everyone is watching Kim, Tommy included.

With her arms raised in a v shape, she begins. Cartwheels, flips, a round-off, spins, splits, handstands, and dance moves. She does them with such precision, grace, and accuracy. It's like she is pouring her entire soul into this one performance.

She sticks her landing perfectly, and we stare at her in awe, even Tommy.

She re-mounts the beam. She starts off with a cartwheel, followed by a back-flip.

Why does her face look so wet?

She goes into a round-off.

Then I see her start to fall off the balance beam...

Hahaha cliffhanger!

Sorry it was so short. Ya'll will find out what is wrong with her with-in the next chapter or two. I was vague about her illness on purpose. (Though apparently not vague enough!) Yep, C2 guessed what it is. (Well, in general. I didn't say enough to guess what it is exactly.) I just want to thank everyone.

Luna- trust me, I don't take that as a flame. She didn't come back for sympathy, she came back so she could be close to her brother and the one place that is truly home to her. I hope you keep reading and that you like this chapter more.

Slshadowfox- thanks for reviewing! They were all just a bit mad (well, more than just a bit,) but they will all find out soon enough!

Karone-sakura- glad you thought it was interesting. I hope you'll read more!

im-in-love4u- thank you Jessie.

C2- I can't tell you yet, sorry.

Isabellapaige- I think that you used to review my old story! I hope you keep reading this one.

nameless-person- thank you for the constructive criticism. I made up Tyler because I wanted her to have a little brother and the one on the show was older. Sorry that I forgot to mention my reasons for writing them like that last chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Hey everyone. I wasn't planning on updating today, but I am home sick and my couch is starting to feel like solitary confinement. This is all off the top of my head, but I do have a general direction that I want this to go in.

Chapter 3

Billy's POV

What Aisha said was right; there was something wrong with Kim. She had been my best friend since we were just kids, and I couldn't sense that something was wrong. What kind of friend was I?

Then I saw her falling...

She lands hard on the mat with a thud, and I am the first one to run over. Matter of fact, I am the only one to run over. Everyone else is frozen where they are, but I won't worry about them now, or how Tommy might see this as an act of betrayal. All that matters is the broken girl lying on the floor in front of me, my friend.

I quickly kneel at her side and see the pained expression on her face. Her eyes are clenched shut, but tears are running down her cheeks. She is clenching her wrist to her body, she landed wrong.

"Kim, Kim," I whisper trying to get her to look at me. She won't, and keeps her eyes shut. I am going to help her anyway. "Come on, we need to get your wrist looked at," I softly urged. "Come on."

She opens her eyes, and is clearly surprised that I am here trying to help her. As if in a daze, she lets me help her up. I put my arm protectively around her and walk her out to my car.

She is silent as we pull out of the parking lot outside the juice bar. She cradles her wrist as she simultaneously tries to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Thank you," she utters.

"I know something is wrong, Kim. You want to talk about it?" I inquire.

"My wrist just hurts."

"Something else is wrong, Kim. We could all see it. It help to talk you know... and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I coax. I glance over to the passenger side. She isn't going to budge. I can tell.

I sigh. "I didn't mean to send that letter you know. I was just so mad at the time... and confused. That letter is so out of character for you Kim. I didn't know what to do. I was just mad, and I didn't mean any of it," I admit.

I wait for a response, but none come. With in a minute or two of silence, we find ourselves at the hospital.

I never knew that two hours could be so long, until I spent just that amount of time next to Kim and her mother in silence. I knew that this was neither the time, nor place to talk about all that had occurred in the past month.

It turned out that Kim broke her wrist, not that I am surprised after that fall. Her mom had to go back to work, so I offer to bring her home, after she gets her cast on. She agrees, but it isn't like she really has a choice.

We stop at the Juice Bar so she can pick up her bag, which she had left.

I bring her to the park. We need to talk, and she knows it, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

"Would you like to answer my question now?" She knows exactly which question I mean.

"No."

"Why not?" I ask bewildered as to why she won't answer me.

"Because I won't!"

I don't think I have ever seen Kim so mad. Well, except for the time that Jason took all the heads off her Barbies. She was really pissed then.

"Why are you pushing us away!" I demand in a tone of voice that I really didn't mean to take with her.

"Because I have to," she chokes out before she starts bawling.

I guide her tear-streaked face to my shoulder. She lets the tears flow freely now and all I can to is whisper things like "It's alright, I'm here."

After about five minutes she sits up and wipes away the last few stray tears.

"Are you alright now?" I ask in a brotherly voice.

"I just need some time alone."

She wants me to leave. She just wants to be alone, and I can accept that. "Just talk to one of us, please. You don't have to do it now, and you don't even have to talk to me, just someone," I beg.

She nods her head and I walk to my car so I can head home.

An hour later, I am at the Command Center. Alpha and I are making some repairs on the zords. Tommy and Rocky's zords were both damaged pretty good in a battle earlier in the week.

Stupid Zedd...

Stupid Rita...

I know, that's what I get for becoming a power ranger, but I can still dislike it from time to time.

I guess there are a few good things about being a ranger. First of all, I can't tell you how close we all became when we were first selected. I mean, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim, and I have been close since we were little, but we got even _closer_. Then when Aisha, Rocky, and Adam came, and now Kat, I got close to all of them really quick too, not that they can ever replace my original friends. I trust my friends with my life, which is a good thing considering how often my life is in their hands and theirs' in mine.

If you think about it, it is an amazing phenomenon to be a ranger. Police officers, fire fighters, doctors, nurses and an assortment of other people can say 'I save lives.' But, I can say 'I save the _WORLD_.' I just can't say it out loud.

I'll just have to remind myself of that the next time I am dreading going into battle...

I come out of my own world in my head and go back to the task at hand. I try to concentrate on what Alpha is saying, while silently hoping that Kim will talk to someone like I asked her to.

Suddenly, Zordon's voice rings out over an intercom system. "Billy, Alpha. Report to the main room immediately!" His voice booms.

We hurry up the stairs to the main room. Well rather Alpha hurries and I follow him, impatiently, because the robot cannot get up stairs too fast.

We enter the room as the other rangers start arriving by teleport. However, I notice that Tommy isn't here.

"Alpha, teleport Jason, Trini, and Zack here as well," Zordon commands.

The three arrive in the mist of their old colors. The look dumbfounded and confused, but quickly regain their composure as soon as they see where they are.

We all momentarily forget the tone of Zordon's voice when he had called us, as we say hello to our old friends and introduce them all to Kat.

As everyone settles down, I pull out the burning question. "Why are we all here, and why isn't Tommy with us?"

Someone answers and it's not Zordon.

"I need to tell you all something, and Tommy can't know."

We all turn around to see...

"Kim," Jason mutters with disbelief and confusion in his voice.

Everything is silent as the robot, 'alien' being, seven teens, and myself wait for what is to come next.

Haha! Another cliff-hanger. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. :)

karone-sakura - Yes, I do want you happy. I hope I updated soon enough for you.

FAN- thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying it!

IsabellaPaige- They will all find out next chapter... (well with the exception of Tommy. Hehehe)

Mali- I'm glad that you thought ch. 2 was better. That is one of the reasons I think we all write... to get better at it. Sorry about the cliff-hanger this time around.

Ghostwriter- Thank you for the review. I am keeping them as Mighty Morphin' for the time being. I really don't remember when they switched to Zeo because I was just a kid then (maybe 1st or 2nd grade.) I'm not really sure if I am going to go too much into the other teams Tommy came in contact with. (Translation: I don't know if Ya'll will stay with me long enough for me to get there!)

BloomingViolets- Sorry, I know that they were out of character, but they will all go back to normal soon. She'll have her support group soon.

janice- Wow! I wrote an interesting story! I feel special now! Thank you! That made me feel a lot better when I read your review. They will help her. How could you NOT help Kim?

Luna23- They day that I don't confuse those two words will be a good day indeed. I can never seem to get those two. Don't worry, they won't be mad at Kim anymore. Thank you for reviewing and staying with the story.

Ok. I'm going to go play with my rabbit now. He is trying to eat the carpet.


	4. chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I was doing stage crew for West Side Story at my school. It was fun, but I am so sore. I am dedicating this chapter to Officer Krupke. (Don't ask!) Ok, here it is.

Chapter 4

Zordon's Point Of View

I examine the crowd before me. Jason head is still turned to Kimberly, who is no longer in the shadows. I wonder how they will all react. They will be surprised to see her, but I don't think that they will respond to her call for this meeting in a foul way. Kimberly gave me the letters they sent her. She said she will never be able to tell anyone what is wrong if they are in her reach.

I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. She needs her friends to know. Whatever it is, she needs their help.

Kimberly's head is down. Her hands are clasped in front of her. She doesn't move.

The others look at me, then back at Kimberly. They are confused.

Finally one of them snaps out of their silence. It is Trini.

She quietly creeps forward to Kimberly.

"Kim?" Trini asks with sadness in her voice.

Kimberly starts to cry. Her tears fall silently down her cheeks, but she keeps her head down. She doesn't want them to see, but they already have.

"Oh Kimmie, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Zack whispers as he takes his childhood friend into his arms. She pushes away, but accidently throws herself off-balance, into Jason's arms.

They look at each other, but no words are spoken.

He holds her tighter when she tries to push away. Finally she simply collapses into his arms and sobs. He rubs her head while rocking her back and forth.

"Oh Kim, what happened to you? What happened?" He mutters into his best friends hair. She only cries harder.

After a minute, Kim is standing on her own and ready to tell everyone why she had called this meeting.

"I . . . I wanted to talk to all of you, but Tommy can't know," she stumbles. "You all have to swear you won't tell him why I came back. I have to do that." She pleads more forcefully. "You have to swear."

"Ranger's promise," Rocky declares.

"Ranger's promise," the others echo.

"I don't know where to start," she admits.

"How about you start with how we can help you now, then you can tell us what is wrong when you're ready," Kat offers. I can tell that Kat can also see Kim's hesitance to revealing her secret.

"Ok. That would be good."

"So, what do you want from us right now?" Jason asks.

"Your forgiveness."

"For what?" Adam questions.

"The letter," she answers quietly.

"No Kimmie, you have to forgive us," Aisha corrects very matter-of-factly.

"No, you all had every right to-"

"No, we didn't. We didn't even call to see what was wrong." Jason interrupted.

"Alpha, give them to the ranger," I order. It is the only way she will get past this.

Alpha passes a letter to all of the teenagers, except for Kimberly. Each letter is in the holder's own handwriting.

"God, why did I write this?" Jason asks to no one in particular, while reading the letter he sent.

"We were all angry. . . and scared," Rocky responds looking over his own hate-filled words.

"But, we should have thought of a better way." Billy's voice is filled with anger for himself.

There is suddenly the sound of paper being torn to shreds. All the rangers look to the west end of the room, where the sound is coming from. It is Trini. She has just ripped her letter into confetti. "There, it's gone."

Jason goes to some candles that are lit nearby. He places the corner of the paper in the flame and watches as it is engulfed in a small inferno. "Gone."

The others take to destroying their letters. Some with scissors, or the flame, or with their hands. Then, there is Aisha. She destroyed her letter by taking the pen she wrote it with and stabbing the letter, until all that was let was some paper and a whole lot of holes. She then preceded to go outside the Command Center and hurl the pen as far into the desert as she could.

I watched as Kim stood the entire time not sure what to do, just looking astonished by their actions. But when Aisha came back in, she couldn't help but laugh. No one could.

"Can you tell us a little of what's wrong now?" Jason asks.

"Well, I guess you all should know that what I wrote to Tommy was a complete lie. . . I didn't want to lie, but I had to. I could tell you. . . I can't tell you. . ." Kimberly stumbles. She takes a deep breath and tries to continue. "I. . . I - I don't think I can do this. I can't let this wreck you."

Kat runs to give Kim a hug, and the former pink ranger does not resist. "It's ok. You don't need to tell us. Can you just give us generally?"

"I'm sick, really sick."

"Ok. How about we all go to the Youth Center for smoothies?" Kat suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea," Rocky agrees.

Alpha and I teleport all the rangers, former and current, to an alley way near the youth center. I wonder if Kimberly is alright. Will she make it through?

Ok. Sorry it was short, the next one will be longer. I promise.

To all my reviews- Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them. See this chapter wasn't REALLY a cliff-hanger.

To everyone else- Please review and tell me what you think.

To my rabbit- STOP EATING THE CARPET!


	5. chapter 5

Wow! I'm a bad girl! I don't update! Sorry guys.

I am dedicating this to Chino and the sharks from West Side Story. Cause Chino is cool. The Sharks kick Jet butt! Mwahahahahaha.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tommy's Point of View

Two weeks later.

Everyone seems to see Kim in a different light lately. They will ask if they can invite her to go places with us. I say fine, just keep her away from me, but she doesn't ever come. There's something wrong with her. I know that. I'm not that thick.

She is skinnier, like she isn't eating. She always was so thin, but now she looks almost anorexic. She always looks tired and sick. Her hand is better, but she won't practice her gymnastics.

It's pitiful. Whatever is wrong with her, she is overplaying to make everyone feel sorry for her. Oh boo hoo. Get over it already!

She's on the bus this afternoon. Her mom was leaving for France again this morning so she has to take the bus home. It's our stop. I live about a quarter of a mile down the road from her.

Everyone is coming over my house today. It's raining and the Ernie had to go out of town, so the Juice Bar is closed and the park is out of the question.

It just started to down pour. I have a sweat shirt, so I can use the hat. Some of the others have umbrellas. I look at Kim. She is a little farther ahead on the other side of the street. She has no coat, sweatshirt, or umbrella.

She is just walking home with her head down. Her arms are wrapped tightly around herself. Her jeans are soaked and so is her pink tank top. Her loose hair is quickly being plastered to the back of her neck.

She looks up. I follow her gaze. Her brother, Tyler, is sitting on the front porch. I can tell he is upset. Why is he here? His school day shouldn't even be over yet. Kim drops her shoulder bag and runs toward her brother. She slips on some grass in the front yard. She is all muddy now.

She reaches him. She takes him in her arms. She rubs his back and tries to sooth him. He says something to her. Her face goes blank.

She gets up and runs.

Something is wrong. I know where she is going. I drop my bag and run after her. It is instinct. I'm afraid that she's hurt herself.

I hear the others calling after me. They didn't see what happened to Kim. I did. I need to help her.

They are running after me. I can hear them, but I am faster. I need to lose them or they will be able to find me. I run through a bunch of trees. It is a big grove. I go through it all the time. I know the ways out. They don't. I lost them.

I go where I know she will be. I keep running. She will be there.

I find her. She is in our spot. I knew she would be. She is sitting on a rock. She is crying. She is shivering. I take off my sweat shirt and pull it over her head. She is startled.

She looks into my eyes. I can see it. I can see the pain. It's bad.

I take her into my arms and hold her. It is what she needs.

It is what I need.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha

Sorry.

SPOILER! Next chapter: It stops raining!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Give me 8 reviews and I'll update. Promise.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tommy's point of View

* * *

I am holding her as tight as I can. I have been for five minutes now, but I don't want to let go. Neither does she. She is still crying. Whatever happened is really bad.

I have to talk to her. I have to find out what is wrong. "Kim?" I whisper. Her arm tighten around my neck.

"Please, please don't be mad at me," she cries. I know what she is talking about of course, the Letter. Ten minutes ago I was mad, but when I saw her crying, my heart just broke. I couldn't hate her anymore. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't hate her.

"Beautiful, look at me," I say in a soft, gentle voice. She looks up at me. She is shocked that I used her nickname. She thought I was still mad at her. "Please don't cry. What's wrong? What did Tyler say? What made you so upset?" I ask all at once. I think I threw out more than she could handle. She starts to cry again. She is shivering so much, even with my sweatshirt. She needs dry clothes. I decide that I need to bring Kim home.

I go to stand up. She thinks that I am going to leave her. "No! Don't leave me. I'll do anything. Just don't leave," She tries to pull me back down. She is physically weaker than I remember her to be.

"I'm not leaving. I need to bring you home. You need dry clothes. You'll get sick." I am almost scared now because she is shaking so much.

"No. I don't want to go home. Please, I'll tell you what happened, but don't bring me to my house," she pleads looking up at me.

"Alright. I'll bring you to my house." Without waiting for an answer, I pick her up bridal style. I don't run, I'm afraid that I'll drop her. I go back through the orchards where I find both Rocky and Kat. They say the rest are at my house. I send Kat ahead to get Kim some clothes from Kim's house.

I send Rocky ahead to tell the others I have Kim and to tell Aisha and Mom to get some towels.

When I get to my house, I bring her straight upstairs to my room. Rocky, Aisha, and Mom are there with around ten towels.

I take my sweatshirt off her. Rocky immediately starts to towel dry her hair. Mom and Aisha each get an arm and shoulder. I dry her face and try to warm her ears and her neck. Kat comes running in with some clothes in a plastic bag.

We let Kim go into my bathroom to change with a towel to dry herself off. Mom tells me that she wants Kim to lay down when she comes out. "She needs a lot of blankets, and make sure she stays covered. I'll bring her some soup up a little later."

Kim comes out a minute later. Her wet clothes are in the plastic bag. Kat had brought her a pair of pink sweatpants, some socks, and a white t-shirt. I take the bag from her and drop it on the floor near the bathroom door. I hug her as tight as I can. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her head in my neck. I kiss the top of her ear.

I pull away only enough to pick her up again. I carry her over to the bed. The covers are already folded down. I put her in between the sheets. I pull the covers up to her chin and tuck the blankets around her. I lay down on the covers next to her. Using one arm to prop myself up, I let my other hand feel her forehead before using it to massage her scalp. "Well, as of right now you don't have a fever." I inform her jokingly. I turn more serious. "Can you tell me what happened now?"

"I guess I should get it out." She takes a shaky breath. "My mom left for France this morning. Around one in the afternoon the plane crashed. Tommy, there weren't any survivors. She's gone. My mom is gone." She breaks into tears again, repeating gone, gone, gone...

She cries herself to sleep.

I understand why she doesn't want to go home now. Her mom won't be there, but all of her mom's stuff will. All of it will remind her that her mom is gone.

I look out the window. The rain has stopped. There is a rainbow. Maybe this will turn out ok. I hope it will.

For Kim.

* * *

Sorry, it was short again...

SPOILER: Kim cries more!

Wow! The reviews were awesome! I asked for eight, and I got EIGHTEEN!

XRachX - I know I'm evil...

crane890 - Hahaha... It is a spoiler. I told something that would be happening later in the story. It did stop raining. And hey, the cliffhangers keep ya'll coming back.

redandblack 4eva - thank you! You will have to keep reading to find out if they get back together or not.

jean - thanks for reviewing! No, she doesn't have an eating problem, but good guess.

sarasidle3 - can't tell what's wrong, can't tell when she'll tell him.

LeosGurl876 - please don't go to a mental institution...

Giggles18 - I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! (Hehehe)

pinkprincess84 - I would have caved eventually... but it would probably be after two months or so.

Tommy and Kim lover - Sorry... didn't tell again...

Lark - your review confused me, but thanks...

Samantha - I'm not sure this would be considered fluff, but you will get a bunch few chapter from now.

tlkforever - sorry, this one was short, but it will be important later on...

krissy - I like to write dramatic fluff like chapter 5...

Heather - yeah, I am just one of those people... I need to make myself laugh after sad chapters.

Solana1 - I'm sorry, I had to kill her. It is a major part of the plot. It sets up the entire story! Please don't be mad...

janice - how am I gonna get great reviews like this if I don't have suspense...

Joe - Yes, they made up...

DarkPrincessPyro99 - Just so you know, you reviewed right as I started typing up all of this...


	7. chapter 7

Hey guys. I am tired this morning, so please excuse the grade of my work.

To reviewers:

XRachX- I wouldn't count on an informative one coming anytime soon if I were you.

Crane890 - Oh, I feel special now! Thank you!

Jean - I'm getting there...

Leosgurl876 - I agree... I want a guy like Tommy. Oh, stop driving my reviews to the mental institution... (PinkPrincess84 said she is following in your footsteps...)

Cranelove - Thank you. I'm trying to be quick with updates.

Sarasiddle3- I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!

Pinkprincess84 - Yes, I'm evil, I know... oh, please refer to my response to Leosgurl876's review...

Tommy Kimberly Lives on - Well thank you. I love to write the suspense.

Solana1 - do you really want me to tell you what happens at the end!

* * *

Chapter 7

Kimberly's Point of View

I wake up and look out the window. It is dark. I notice an arm lying protectively over my body. Wait, where am I? This isn't my room!

Then everything comes back... Tyler, my mom, the lake, Tommy.

I'm in Tommy's room. I have a slight headache. Probably from not eating anything. My doctor told me I might get sick if I don't eat. I've been doing pretty good with it. I eat more now than I did before I found out. Somehow, I am still losing weight. Defiantly not a good thing. I need to try to maintain my weight. I guess I need to eat more, but I force so much down without an appetite already.

Tommy sighs in his sleep and he pulls me a little closer. I look at his face. He looks so peaceful sleeping. I guess I need to tell him, but I'll wait until he's awake.

I shouldn't have sent that letter. What was I thinking! He would have helped me. He wouldn't have pushed me away. Would he?

No, of course not. But, then again, who would want a sick girlfriend? Maybe he would have left me. I mean, look at who he could have.

Kat is beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Australian accent... What guy wouldn't want her? I mean, she probably likes him. Why wouldn't he go out with her. Who would he really want? I'm sick, Kat is perfectly healthy. I look sick, Kat looks beautiful. I have ugly brown hair and ugly brown eyes, Kat is a blue-eyed blonde! He won't want me...

I still need to tell him. If I like it or not, I need to tell him.

I look at the clock. It is 12:56 AM. It's way to early to be awake. I really need to sleep.

I turn onto my left side, so I am facing Tommy. I snuggle into his chest. He smells good. I kiss him gently. His arm now encircles my waist. He unconsciously pulls me closer and sighs again. I put my arms around his neck, and my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. That's how I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to two quiet voices and a hand stroking my head.

"Hey beautiful, can you wake up for me?" Tommy whispers.

"No," I murmur.

He laughs. "Please?"

"Why?" I ask as I listen to his heart.

"Tyler just called. He said that you need to call your step-father," he informs me.

"Oh," I sigh sitting up.

Tommy sits up too. He starts rubbing my back. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk to him. He blames me because I took mom away from him. He said that if I didn't get sick, mom would have never came back to the US. He's mad because mom decided to help me instead of staying in France with him. He wanted us to find a doctor in France for me, but I wanted to come home. I wanted a doctor I knew. So I came back here. And now my mom is dead, and it's all my fault!" I burst into tears.

Someone sits down next to me and hugs me. Tommy is still rubbing my back. I can hear Aisha's words as she tries to soothe me. When I finally look around the room, I find that Billy and Kat are there too. When I get myself to stop crying, we all decide to meet at the Youth Center in an hour. Everyone but Tommy leaves the room.

When the front door closes, Tommy looks at me. "So, are you going to tell me why you sent that letter?"

I should tell him but I can't. I need to protect him. I look away. "It's just like I said. I found someone else." My tone is mean and hard.

"I know you are lying," he says with the same gentleness as before.

"So what if I am!" I still won't look him in the eye.

"Lying is a sin," he states in mock seriousness.

"So?"

"Kim..."

"I don't want to tell. I can't tell. It will hurt everyone too much." I explode into more tears. Tommy pulls me into a big hug. He holds me so tight. I cry into his shoulder, soaking his white t-shirt. "Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone," I beg like I did yesterday. I'm afraid to be alone. I'm afraid that if someone isn't near me, that the Grim Reaper will swoop down and take me. "I don't want to die. I don't want to!"

"Shhh... shhh It's going to be alright beautiful. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere..." He rocks me back and forth, promising that he won't leave me, and that it will all turn out for the best.

When my cries are lowered to a whimper, he lifts my chin so I am looking into his eyes. "Can you tell me?" I can see the tears in his eyes. I can't keep this from him anymore. I can't hurt him like that.

"Tommy, I - I umm... I have zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Umm, this is Eaglesgirl's sister, Jill. Umm, she just fell asleep. She was up until like two in the morning. We were re-arranging her room. So, yeah. I'll just post this for her and I'm sure she'll update if she gets reviews. So... right. Okay, I'm going yo post this now. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Same day, 10PM

Tommy's Point of View

I watch Kim as she finally falls asleep. She looks peaceful. It scares me. She is so beautiful when she sleeps, but I'm afraid that she won't wake up. I know that she will awake in the morning, but I can't help thinking it. I freeze every time her breath catches. I constantly look to see if she is breathing still. It is driving me to madness, but at least I know what's wrong now.

She called her step-father today. She came away from the phone in tears. He gave her an earful... to put it lightly. He pretty much told her that she caused every problem the world has had from World War I to her mother's death.

Then Kim told me something that I didn't want to hear. Her father is going to give custody to _him_. Her father just can't take care of her.

Now that she is finally asleep, I can go tell my parents the truth... if I can just make myself leave her for a few minutes.

I force myself to stand-up. With five or six glances back at Kim, I finally leave the room and head to talk to my parents downstairs.

* * *

"Mom, Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask from my place on the stairs.

"Sure. What's wrong Tommy?" My mom inquires.

My dad turns off the TV, and motions for to sit between him and my mother. I obey. After a moment of silence, I speak up. "I know why she sent the letter. There was no other guy. She said that to try to protect me. I understand it, and I'm not mad at her. She is sick, and it's not fair. I mean why her?" Tears start running down my face.

"What's not fair? What happened?" Mom starts to rub my back.

"Kim has breast cancer." I reply in an uneven voice barely above a whisper.

I hear my mom inhale sharply at the news. My dad seem to almost have stopped breathing.

"And her step-father is going to get custody of her and take her away from her doctors, and her friends, and me. I'm afraid I won't see her again once he takes her. What am I going to do if she dies. It will be even worse if I can't be there with her. I don't want her to die. I _love_ her." I finally let all of my fears out. I'm afraid of losing the woman I love. She's my soul mate.

My mom takes me into her arms. As I cry into my own hands, I can feel her tears soaking my hair and the back of my tee-shirt. I can tell Dad is trying not to cry. He's trying to be strong. He rubs my mom's head, and puts a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

We stay there for a good twenty minutes before I go to bed.

* * *

At the edge of the bed I kneel and do something I never remember doing. I pray.

"God, I know I don't pray much," I whisper. "but I love Kim, and I need her. Please. Let her live. I'll do anything. Make me sick instead. Just... not her. Please, not her."

I climb into bed and wrap my arms tightly around Kim. I smell her hair, and hear her sigh in her sleep. I let the comfort of knowing she's here now sink in and lull me to sleep.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated... I was on vacation...

Spoiler: Next Chapter I won't fall asleep at the computer... hopefully...

Jill - thank for posting the last chapter.

TrueRomantic- She told him... and sorry, when you gotta sleep, you gotta sleep...

Crane890- please don't hurt me...

XrachX- Thank you... I'm planning on getting Jason, Trini, and Zack back in a few chapters...(Hey, I rhymed)

Redandblack4eva- I'm not sure if they'll find a cure for Kim or not... you'll have to read to find out.

Kimberly Oliver- Wish granted...

Sarasidle3- Well. It was cancer. More to come though...

Leosgurl876- You can't blow my house down! You'll squish my bunny and my gerbil!

Pinkprincess84- Hey, I was tired...

PinkWhite 4ever- thanks for reviewing

secretguest- Yes my sister is so helpful... now if I can just get her to help clean the house...

Tommy and Kim lover- I don't understand why you people call me mean. I needed sleep...

Solana1- You'll have to keep reading and reviewing, or I will kill her off...

Heather- Thank you... It's good that you find humor in the fact that I fell asleep when most people seem so upset...

Tru- I agree... I couldn't believe Kim found another guy, so I ended up writing fanfictions, to fix everything writers screw up... hehehe

jean- yeah, needed sleep...

Luna23- sorry this one was short, but I just got some bad news about school, and this chapter is kind of one of those that need to be put in to bridge others together. As for the cliffhangers, they keep people coming and they keep everyone guessing...

Ghostwriter- Nice to have you back!

Kat- Awww... thank you so much (blushes at comment)

Andy- thanks for reading and commenting...

Baby-Prue- umm... please don't hurt me...

Bibibabystart138- I was on vacation when you reviewed : )

See you later...

GO EAGLES (we only lost to the Stealers by a touchdown in preseason last night!)

EaglesGirl


	9. chapter 9

Uh... I guessed with Mr. Oliver's name...

This chapter is dedicated to two little boys I babysit, Jake and Bobby. They LOVE the power rangers... all of them... every generation.

* * *

Chapter 9

Six days later

Mrs. Oliver's Point of View

Tomorrow the memorial service would take place at St. Agnes Church. There is still no body, but there was no way that Kim's mom could have survived.

It is going to be so sad. Kim's mom was much too young. She had so much to live for. The good die much too young. Kim asked Tommy to sit with her up front. He is going to of course; he would never leave her all alone. He defiantly wouldn't leave her alone at a time like this.

I also suspect that it will be a very tense day. Tommy told me that Kim's step-father blames her for her mother's death. That on it's own will cause an amazing amount of stress. Plus the fact that her dad's coming and not taking custody of her, and that she is going to be separated from her brother... well, let's just say that tomorrow won't be an easy day for Kim.

Tommy convinced Kim to go to the park with him for a few hours. The two have only left the house for school since Kim told Tommy about the cancer. They shouldn't be back until around five. They just need some time to think. She really just needs a good cry, and so does Tommy. Neither of them have shed a tear since the day we found out about the cancer.

I've cried more than they have.

It's only twelve-thirty right now, but John and I are heading out. We have a bit of a surprise for Kim and Tommy. I just hope it will work out. If it does, tomorrow will be a lot easier for the both of them.

But no matter what happens, I know they will both get through this. They will because they will be there for each other even if an ocean separates them. That's how much they love each other.

* * *

That night

Tommy and Kim didn't eat much during dinner tonight. It was really quiet too. They are both so scared of losing each other tomorrow. I think it is just horrible that Kim's step-father is only giving her two hours after the memorial service before he wants to leave. What kind of horrible person would do that? Isn't it enough that he is taking her away from everything she knows?

Well, I guess I shouldn't dwell on it. On the positive side, my plan is working out perfectly. Kim and Tommy will have one of the best surprises of their lives.

I am headed towards Tommy's room. I can her their voices.

"Shhh... Beautiful. It's alright. Everything is going to be ok." Tommy soothes.

"No Tommy. After tomorrow, I may never see you again. I love you. I don't want to leave." Kim sobs.

"I love you too. I wish you didn't have to leave. I can't live without you." Tommy responds.

"Tommy, make it stop. Make it all go away. Please, please make it all go away." Kim begs.

"I wish I-I could." Tommy is starting to tear-up.

"Please just hold me. I'm afraid." Kim says.

"What are you afraid of?" Tommy asks.

"I'm afraid I'll die, and I won't see you. You won't be there. I won't be able to say goodbye." Kimberly cries.

"Kim, beautiful, don't think like that. You need to be strong and live through this. You need to live so one day we can get married. We have to see all of our friends get married, and-and we are going to have a lot of kids, and watch them grow-up, and help them with their homework." Tommy rambles. He is trying to get Kim thinking about something other than leaving and it seem to be working.

"How many?" Kim asks.

"Seven?" Tommy suggests. Kim looks terrified. "Five?" Tommy tries. Kim gives him a not-so-sure look. "Four?" Kim nods her head. "Four kids. We are going to tell them all about how we met and about our wedding. Of course, about when they were born. We'll watch them grow up, then we'll grow old together and spoil our grandkids rotten. How does that sound?" Tommy asks.

"Sounds like fun." Kim giggles, then the smile fades and turns serious. "Just, Tommy, if I die, you need to promise me something. I need you to move on. I-I want you to get married and have seven kids, and forget you ever knew me." Kim pleads.

"NO. I won't promise you that. You are it for me Kim. I'll never forget you, and I'll never move on. I love YOU, and only you. No one else. I love you." Tommy tells her, looking her in the eyes.

"Tommy, please." Kim presses him.

"No. Never, never, never." He declares. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." Kim whispers.

Tommy kisses Kim's forehead and tries to convince her to get some sleep. They both fall asleep not five minutes later, wrapped tightly in the other's embrace.

* * *

Next morning

I don't want to be the one that wakes them, but I have to. When I walk into Tommy's room, I find them how I left them last night. Tommy is hugging Kim to his chest, and Kim is pulling Tommy in just as much. Kim's face is up against Tommy's throat. Tommy's chin rests on the crown of his girlfriend's head. They both are breathing at the same speed, and they both breath in and out at the same time as the other. Kim has a small smile on her face, an extreme rarity. Tommy's face is covered over with some of his hair. It flows over his face on to Kim's hair. Tommy's arms encircle Kim's waist, while Kim's arms are fastened around Tommy neck.

I lightly poke Tommy's side, a known ticklish spot, and he is immediately awake. "That's such an evil way to wake a person up." He grumbles.

"You two need to get up." I explain.

"Alright. I'll get Kim up. We'll be down in a little while." My son assures me. I smile and walk out, but I can still here him trying to wake up Kim. Or rather, I hear Kim squeal confirming that Tommy used the same tactics I just used on him.

Kim comes down to eat while Tommy is in the shower. When Tommy comes down he tells Kim she can use his shower, and he'll be up after he eats. Before he lets her go up, he gives her a short, but meaningful kiss. She smiles at him and walks away.

He sighs as he sits down. "I don't want her to leave." He says more to himself than anyone else.

When we get to St. Agnes Church, John and I sit five rows back from the alter. Kim and Tommy sit in the first row. Tommy is right on the aisle with Kim next to him. Kim's father is next to his daughter holding one hand, while Tommy holds her other hand. In less than ten minutes, the church is filled to the maximum captivity. Bells signal the start of the service. I can see Kim stiffen rows in front of me. There are two readings. One is read by Kim's brother, Tyler, while the other is read by Kim's cousin, Ana. The priest reads the gospel, then invites Kim's step-dad up to say 'a few words.' When he is finished, Kim steps forward.

"My mom was always there for me. From school plays, to concerts, to gymnastic competitions, she never missed one. She was always there when ever I needed her. She never let me down. Especially in the past few months. Not many of you here today know this, but I have cancer. When we found out a few months ago, she wouldn't leave my side. She didn't let me push her away when I pushed away everyone else. She brought me back to Angel Grove so I would know the doctors, and have friends around. We agreed that once we were settled, she would go to France for a weekend every month to visit my step-father. One week ago she woke me up for school and told me she would be back on Monday morning. I hugged her goodbye, and that was the last time I saw my mom. When I came home, It was pouring. I didn't have a sweatshirt, or a coat, or umbrella. Then I saw Tyler sitting on the front porch and I ran to him. He-he told me mom was dead. Her plane crashed. I told him not to lie, and he looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm not lying.' I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ended up near Angel Grove lake. I thought maybe I should jump in. I had nothing to live for anyway. I really didn't have any friends, because I pushed them away, and mom was gone. I was just about to do it when Tommy came. I didn't hear him coming. He put his sweatshirt on me. I hadn't noticed that I was shivering or that I was cold before. He carried me back to his house, and Tommy, his parents, and our friends took care of me. Tommy made it ok for me.

Sometimes, in my dreams, I see my mom. She is smiling. She's in heaven and she's safe and happy. I know that. I just wish she was here." Kim, half way through her speech, had started crying, but now she was crying really hard. So hard, in fact, that Tommy goes up and just hugs her. He is quickly followed by Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Billy, Adam, Zack, Trini, and Jason. (The last three having just arrived from Switzerland late last night.) By the time they are all up there, you couldn't see Kim or Tommy. All could see was one giant huddle of teenagers consoling a friend. The priest, nor anyone else in the building dared to try and break up the group. Then again, most people were crying too hard to see straight.

At the end of the service, Kim is crying even harder, Tommy is practically holding her up. Tommy isn't fairing much better. Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Billy, Adam, Zack, Trini, and Jason again are pulled toward their friends. The group of teens form an almost bubble around the couple as they leave the church.

Tommy went with Kim to hear the will read. The house in Angel Grove, along with all its contents, was given to Kim. It had already been completely paid off. All Kim would have to pay for was utilities. She was also given a large amount of money in an account to pay for her medical bills. Finally her mom left her with fifteen hundred dollars.

Kim was at least happy that she wouldn't have to worry about her medical bills. They left the building and headed towards Tommy's car. They planned to come back here, to our house, and pick up Kim's stuff. Then they were going to go to the Angel Grove Lake until Tommy had to let Kim go with her step-father.

We have slightly different plans.

They just went upstairs to get Kim's stuff, but they won't find it there.

Oh, here they come down the stairs, calling out to see if anyone knows where Kim's luggage is. "I do." I say.

"Oh, where is it?" Tommy asks me.

"Sit down for a minute you two. I have a surprise for you both." I walk out to the kitchen and signal to the two men sitting silently at the table.

I walk back out to the living room where Tommy and Kim are sitting close together holding hands and looking confused. Kim looks more confused when she sees her father. I smile. "Kim." I say getting her attention.

"We talked to your father when he came in the other day. We, well, Mrs. Oliver had an idea." John states.

"Kim, I know you don't want to go to France. Quite frankly, I don't see any reason why you should go. I think you would be better off here." Her father puts in.

"Kim? Would you be willing to stay here with us?" I finish.

Kim and Tommy both look shocked. Kim is the first to snap out of it. She jumps into her father's awaiting arms. "I think that means yes." He laughs. "I thought you would like the idea, so I signed the papers, and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are now your legal guardians."

Kim is crying happy tears now. She hugs her father again, before hugging John, then me. She whispers a 'thank you' in my ear. She runs to Tommy who picks her up and spins her around. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

SPOILER: TACOS FOR DINNER!

I bet you guys can't top the reviews I got for chapter 7. (You guys would need 21 to tie... I don't think ya'll can do it.)

Redandblack4eva- Sorry I didn't update all that quick. I've been getting ready for school. Thanks for reviewing.

Kimberly Oliver- I'll try to update soon, but I'm starting school again, so we'll see.

Jean- an eating disease was a good guess. Thanks for reviewing.

Sarasidle3- Wow... you were in quite a rush to type that last review!

Pinkprincess84- I tried to email you, but that mail-demon or whatever it is sent it back...

Usako Mamo-chan- aww... thank you.

Daisyz- of course they'll help her... that's what friends are for.

Solana1- Thank you for reviewing.

Cranelove- I could never make her go away.

TrueRomantic- I always love your reviews. It's good when you point out what I can make better. It helps me a lot. I hope this chapter's length was to your liking.

XrachX- thank you... hehehe... now I have the makings of an army. I have you to back me up, and my friend's mom...

Kimmie- my vacation was great. It was amazingly hot and even the ocean was warm. Very rare for North Carolina.

Brianna- Hmm... If you were crying last chapter, then I'll (hopefully) make you cry many more times in this story.


	10. chapter 10

Looks at date of last update (eyes bulge out)... Wow... Umm... It's been a while. Reviewers brandish torches, pitchforks, swords, axes, knives, and other weapons that inflict pain Please don't hurt me... I have chapter 10... here... throws chapter and cowers in a corner...

(I was gonna put this up around Thanksgiving, but I kind of forgot about it...)

* * *

Chapter 10

Trini's Point of View

Friday before Thanksgiving

"How is Kim." I ask Tommy over the telephone. I called for Kim, but she just had a treatment and she isn't feeling very well.

"She's ok. I know she misses her mom, but she's happy she's here and not in France." He responds.

"So what have you all been up to over in Angel Grove?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Kim did drag me to go see the drama club's show the other day." He laughs.

"What show?" I ask.

"_The Importance of Being Earnest_. It was actually pretty good."

"What was it about?" I ask.

"It was this crazy British comedy. I'm not even going to try to explain it. It would take to long. But Kim keeps reciting line from the play at random moments."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Hmm... like she keeps inserting 'a rather capacious handbag' into conversations. She keeps saying 'bloody hell' and her favorite line is 'Bunbury quite exploded!' Of course she says all of this in a British accent."

"Naturally." I snicker.

"So when are you guys coming back home?" Tommy asks. "Do you need a ride from the airport?"

"Umm... our flight comes in at four in the morning on Tuesday. We are planning on getting a cab-"

Tommy cuts me off. "No you aren't getting a cab. We'll come get you-"

"At four in the morning Tommy? No we'll be fine with a-"

"No cab. We'll come get you. Kim wants to see you anyway." He states firmly.

"Fine, Cocky but hole." I say indignantly. Tommy laughs. "We'll meet you at baggage claim A."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye Trini."

"Bye Tommy. Tell Kim I said hi."

Wednesday before Thanksgiving

I wake up on the floor in Tommy's basement. Kim is on my left and Aisha is on my right. Kat is on the other side of Kim.

Across the basement, the guys sleeping bags are lined up. _Blue, Black, Black, Red, Green, Red._ Yep, Tommy kept the Green sleeping bag. He said that White would get too dirty. Silly boy.

I'm still surprised that when Kim and Tommy brought Jase, Zack, and I here, everyone was still awake. Our plane was late and the luggage got held up, so we didn't get to Tommy's until seven this morning. It was crazy.

Everyone was asleep within ten minutes.

Sad for teenagers isn't it?

I hear a big yawn from the far side of the room. I know that yawn... definitely Jason. "Morning," I murmur.

"Who else is up Trini?" He asks.

"I think just you and me." I answer.

"You want to play tricks on everyone?" He asks and I can tell without looking that he is now fully awake and his eyes have lit up.

"Jase... you are a devil child when you first wake up." I sigh.

"I know... I'll be right back." He tip-toes up the stairs and comes down with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate.

"Jason Scott... you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." Twenty minutes, everyone has some kind of beard or moustache and Jason has taken a picture of each of them. The others start moving around a little. They are waking up.

"I would run if I were you." I advise.

Jason starts up the stairs. Kim wakes up and puts her hand on her face. She blinks, and looks down at her hand. She lets escape a shriek of anger, which wakes up the rest of the teens. They let out similar noises. I simply say "Jason," and point up the stairs.

I hear Kim murmur something like 'that bastard.'

Kim walks down the stairs with everyone else behind her five minutes later. She looks rather satisfied with herself.

Jason brings up the rear he has more chocolate and whipped cream on him than anyone else in the group does. "Kim clobbered him." Adam says simply.

After showers and putting away our sleeping bags, we all head toward the Youth Center. Tommy and Rocky both are in the karate tournament. It is a single one though, so they will probably end up fighting each other at one point or another.

The rest of us find a large table and pull a few extra chairs up. Ernie comes up to us. "Hey guys. Are you all over here for Thanksgiving?"

"Yep." Jason, Zack, and I say in unison.

"Is your dad coming Kim?"

"No."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I have Tommy and the Olivers, and these weirdos." She says.

I try to look offended, but I fail miserably and end up laughing instead.

Tommy and Rocky comes over. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck." We all say. Kim kisses Tommy and Aisha hugs Rocky.

An hour and a half later, Rocky and Tommy are facing off for the trophy. They shake hands in the center before they start. This is just fun for them now. It doesn't matter to them who wins. They both know each other's moves so they seldom get a hit on their opponent. All the time, they are teasing each other. Not unlike them.

Finally after seems like an uncountable amount of time, Tommy finally wins. The trophies are awarded, then, Tommy and Rocky return to our table.

* * *

Thanksgiving goes well, and before we know it, we have to leave. I hug Kim good bye at the airport and I leave her with Tommy...

She's crying her eyes out.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kim's Point Of View

About Two Months Later.

"Kim?" I hear him call, but I am just to sick to answer. I hear him open the bathroom door and he is immediately at my side, holding back my hair. "Are you ok?" Tommy's voice is soft and concerned.

I can only shake my head.

"Alright," he says pulling me back so I'm leaning against the bathroom wall. "Let me get you cleaned up." He wipes down my face with a washcloth and helps me stand so I can wash my mouth with mouthwash.

Tommy picks me up and carries me to his room, across the hall from the bathroom.

I have been using the spare room, but when I am really sick, Tommy keeps me in his room. He can be a bit overprotective, but it's only because he loves me.

Tommy lays me down on the bed. It is so comfortable and it smells like him. I smile.

"What are you so happy about?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Your bed smells like you." I state simply.

"You know, I'm right here. I'm pretty sure I smell more like me than my bed does." He counters.

"No, you're all sweaty from working out... the bed smells like your cologne. Quite a difference." I argue playfully.

"I see... are you telling me I need a shower?" He tries to accuse in mock seriousness, but ends up laughing instead.

Before I can answer, I feel the need to "upchuck" again. Tommy notices the look on my face right away and grabs a bucket.

"Thanks." I whisper when I'm done.

"I think I riled you up too much." He admits.

"Read to me?" I request. We've been reading _Les Miserables _by Victor Hugo. We usually take turns reading it before bed every night, but he also reads to me on days like today. I had a 'treatment' yesterday. Sometimes I'll feel pretty good after it's over. Other times, I feel like this. He reads to me to calm me down and to get me to fall asleep.

"Sure." He gets up and walks out the door; returning seconds later with the book from my night stand.

He lies down on his back, and I snuggle into his side.

I'm asleep the second my head rests over his heart.

* * *

I wake up Saturday morning still snuggled close to Tommy. I still wear the clothes I had on yesterday, and Tommy is wearing his same outfit as well.

His breathing changes; he is waking.

I feel somewhat worse because I didn't eat any dinner last night. That's why I was in the bathroom in the first place. I just couldn't keep any of it down.

"Hey beautiful." He mutters half asleep still.

I turn to sit up and I feel my stomach turn. I try to get up and run to the bathroom, but I get dizzy and fall down.

Tommy is up in a second and next to me. He picks me up really quick, which makes my stomach worse, and runs me into the bathroom.

And not a moment too soon...

After I'm done, Tommy yet again wants to help me get cleaned up.

I don't know why I do it, but I snap.

"I can take care of myself Tommy! I'm a big girl!" I scream.

"Kim," he respond a bit taken back. "I just want to help."

"Well, I can help myself. I don't need you to baby me!"

"Kim calm down-"

"NO! Leave me ALONE! Just leave me be! Go away... I SAID GO AWAY!" I yell.

Tommy backs away slowly. Worry is evident in his eyes. He backs up, but he doesn't leave.

I start to cry. I'm don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm hurting Tommy. I don't want to hurt him.

"I don't deserve you." I whimper.

"Kim..."

"Why would you choose me? I'm no good Tommy. I'm a piece of trash. Why won't you get someone else? Someone you deserve..."

Tommy kneels down in front of me and hugs me close, but I push away.

"No... NO! GO AWAY..."

"Kim..."

"No Thomas Oliver! We can't do THIS anymore. We can't! _I_ can't!"

"Do what beautiful?"

"That... this! I'm dying Tommy! I'm no good! I won't let you waste your time on me anymore!"

"Kimberly, don't you DARE start this again! You aren't going to die! You aren't a waste of my time! I _LOVE_ you Kim! Why can't you understand that!" His voice is heavy with desperation and tears.

"No, you don't love me... you just think you do." I state dryly.

"How dare you say that! How could you EVER doubt what I feel for you?" He voice is low; almost a whisper.

Before I can answer, before I can apologize, I hear the door open.

"If you want me gone, then I'm gone."

The door slams shut.

All I can think is "I've ruined it all."

The tears break from my eyes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

That's all you guys get for now. Sorry, but school is really crazy this year. I promise I will update a lot more from February on, because I get to change classes. I have all my easy classes starting January 30th. I should update a lot more often.

DON'T FLAME ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SEE MY PROFILE TO FIND THE MUSE WHO SCREWED UP THE SECOND HALF OF THE CHAPTER!

Spoilers: I gonna get a B on my final grade in Honors Bio! (Hopefully!)

Thank you reviewers!

XRachX; sarasidle3; Peanutbutterluver1399; Regan; Usako Mamo-Chan; Pinkprincess84; Solana1; RhonyLynn; Janice; Cranelove; Kimmie; Serena Kitts; KimberlyOliver; Mimi; DD; Frida Vaccari; Ghostwriter; forevercrane; Orangeranger4eva; KimandTommy92...


	12. chapter 12

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yet. My classes are managing to be more demanding than last semester. But they are so much more fun. (Seriously, I get to play Helen of Troy for a monologue for my Drama class on Thursday.) I also just got a part in a play (my first one!)... so I'm going to try to update... I just am not sure when that will be.

* * *

Chapter 12

Tommy's Point of View

"I know I shouldn't have yelled back. I couldn't help it though. She keeps putting herself down, and I hate it. Can't she see that I love her and I don't give a damn if she is sick. I couldn't care less if it was a cold, or cancer, or HIV. I don't care! I love her. That's it. Nothing else matters!" I rant.

"I know Tommy. She is just trying to protect you. She is afraid that if she dies, you'll be depressed. She's afraid that you'll do something you'll later regret. She's pushing you away because she thinks it is the best way to defend you. By yelling, Tommy, you are making it worse." Mom said softly.

"Oh man, what have I done. What am I gonna do?" I sigh dropping my head into my hands.

"Talk to her." Dad tells me.

"She won't listen." I retort.

"Make her listen. Don't let her push you away. We all love Kimberly, but she will only listen to someone that she loves above all else. That someone is you Tommy. I can see it anytime she looks at you." Mom admits patting my knee.

"Alright." I say just above a whisper. With that I get off the couch and climb the steps.

I walk to the bathroom door. It is open. I look inside and see that Kim is not there. I check the guest room next, not really expecting her to be in there. She isn't. No surprise. There are two places she would possibly be. The first is my room. The other is the kitchen. Since I am upstairs and my room is just down the hall, I decide to check there first. She isn't there. I walk down the back stair case into the kitchen. Kim isn't there either. I start to panic.

I hear the TV in the sitting room. _I almost gave myself a heart attack._ I think. _She just went to watch TV. Stop being so overprotective Oliver._ I walk into the sitting room and find no one. Now I am worried.

I walk back into the living room where my parents are still sitting. "I don't know were Kim is." I state, my voice almost cracking. My parents get up immediately and start searching the house with me. After ten minutes, she hasn't shown up, but her coat and purse are both gone. "She is in no condition to go out mom. She's was sick all last night and this morning. She couldn't even stand!"

"Go out. I will call your friends and have a few of them look for her and have a few others stay in if she comes home." She responds.

"Alright." I answer as I run out the door.

* * *

We can't find her anywhere. It's been three hours. I've been everywhere I can think of. She hasn't come home. We send Rocky every thirty minutes to see if she has been to any of our houses.

I just sent everyone home because it has just started to rain. I'm not going home though. I need to find her. I walk vainly around town just trying to find the slightest trace of her. What can I do? Who can help me?

There is only one person I can think of, but she is six feet under. I go to the cemetery anyway. Just to pray. Just to hope that Kim's mom will somehow be able to help me.

I walk with my head down through the isles of headstone. My muscles have memorized the path and I do not care to see where I am actually going. About ten plot away from where Kim's mom is buried, I look up. My heart is relieved. Kim is curled up against the stone. I run with all my might toward her.

I kneel in the mud, not caring what it does to my new jeans. I pull Kimberly to me, gently, but still saying 'I'm never going to let you go'. Kim looks up and cries harder.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "Please forgive me Tommy. I'm so scared." She mumbles.

"Shh... It's alright Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere." I comfort. Then I notice she is shivering.

Looking down, I see that she only has on a coat and a long cotton night shirt with fabric shorts and some sneakers without socks. "You know babe, I think we should get you home. This outfit could get you in trouble for public indecency."

She lets out a small laugh. I stand up then pick her up cradling her. She tries to protest. "Kim, please. I know you can do it. I know that. But I _need_ to know that you're okay. Just let me carry you. For my own sake." This puts her protest to rest and she relaxes her frail, shivering body into my arms.

"Thank you Tommy." She says earnestly. I kiss her head and continue to my car which is sitting outside the juice bar. It is a ten minute walk from here, but with it being muddy and since I am carrying Kim, it will take about fifteen minutes.

When we arrive at the juice bar, I see that the guys have all congregated there instead of going home. I place Kimberly in the passenger seat of the small four door. I buckle her in and lovingly place my coat over her trembling knees. I shut the door as quietly as possible and run in really quick to tell the guys not to worry.

* * *

When I enter the youth center, I am immediately swarmed by my teammates. "Did you find her?" I hear a masculine voice ask. I think it is Adam, but I can't be sure.

"Yeah, she is fine, I just need to get her home." I answer.

"Where was she?" Kat asks. She look worried. I never knew if she really did like Kim or not, but now I see that she does.

"She was at the cemetery. Near her mom's grave." I say. With a nod, I leave.

I get into the car and find Kim half awake. "We are going home now Beautiful. Try and sleep for me, okay?"

She nods absently. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Kim."

* * *

There it is... It isn't very long, but my fingers hurt. I need to go because I have play practice soon and I haven't eaten anything yet. :)

To my reviewers:

Daisyz: I hope this is better. (It isn't much happier... that's for sure...)

TrueRomantic: Of course it was the muse's fault. (Well, actually it was multiple muses faults.) I don't think they need help, Lóravarnion and Sáre are just a little dramatic.

Pinkranger4evr: Glad you liked my last update! Sorry this one took so long.

Redandblack 4eva: Please don't hurt me! I'm just the writer! (And what kind of writer would I be if I made them mad at each other forever. I'd be a bad one... that's what kind I'd be...)

Ghostwriter: Thanks so much... I need all the luck I can get!

Solana1: Like I said before... I you want me to keep her alive, keep reading!

Kim&Tommy92: Wow! Thanks so much for those comments! I feel loved:)

StarWarsMakeover: Yes, I didn't update very quick, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Cranelove: Oh, thank you! I'm glad that you can understand her, because I'm not to sure that I very well do!

Smoondigiboy: Thanks! Glad you like it!

DigiExpert: Wow! Lots of complements in your review! Thanks so much!

Spoiler: Choir shall be the death of me... (just pray it doesn't kill me until I finish this story!)


	13. chapter 13

This is the last chapter. When you get to the end, please read my author's note. It's important!

* * *

Chapter 13

Kim's Point of View

When I wake up, I am in Tommy's room. I feel another body holding me close and tight. I turn in Tommy's grasp so I am facing him. His face is uncreased and relaxed. I bring my left hand up to rest on the right side of his face. "I love you." I whisper as I stroke his cheek. "I love you, but I can't let you get hurt by this. You mean too much to me. I need to protect you." I kiss him lightly on the lips. "You'll hate me for this. _I'll_ hate me for this too, but I have to. I have no other choice. You'll feel no pain when I'm gone if you don't care for me." I whisper, choking on tears. I kiss him again, this time harder, trying to push all my passion for him into that one kiss.

With a tear streaked face, I reluctantly wiggle free of Tommy's grasp. I walk into the guest room I have occupied for the past two months. Opening the closet doors, I pull out a suitcase and delicately place most of my clothes as well as my favorite gifts from Tommy inside.

In the dark, unforgiving midnight hour, I silently wheel my suitcase back into Tommy's room. I can't look at him. I walk over to his bureau and take out one of his T-shirts. I quickly stuff it into my knapsack. On top of the bureau, I see the book, _Les Miserables_. It sends me creeping back toward Tommy's side. Before I can stop myself, I am laying in Tommy's arms again. It feels so right to be there. I fit into his arms just right. I pull myself closer to him, so close that I can feel his lungs rise and fall.

"I love you Tommy." I murmur against his lips. He starts to stir a little.

"I love you too Kim." He mutters back, then kisses me. After five minutes he is again asleep. I burn the memory of his lips against mine into my memory. I take a deep breath also committing how he smells to the same place in my heart. I snuggle closer to him. I love how I feel in his arms. I fit just right. I pull myself even closer. So close, in fact, that I can feel the rise and fall of his lungs against my body.

"Goodbye Tommy, I love you." I say rolling my suitcase out of this room and, for now, his life.

Twenty minutes later, I sit on a Greyhound bus header for northern California. I can feel when he wakes up. I feel his emotions. His panic then his intense sadness.

_Tommy,_

_You know I love you Tommy, nothing will ever change that. But I am going. I need to do it. You might not believe it, but it is for the best right now. Take care of yourself Tommy, and if fate permits it, we will meet again. There is no doubt in my mind that we won't. _

_Something tells me it's time to go now. I don't know why, but I have to obey it. _

_All my love, _

_Kimberly_

As he finishes the letter I wrote him, the crane and falcon cry.

On the wind, I hear him. _Goodbye beautiful. I love you. See you later. _

I hope he is right.

* * *

Yes, I know it was short... So, I'm writing a sequel. Now, the more reviews I get, the sooner I can put this new one up. I really am a sucker for happy endings, but I love the drama. I already have part of the first chapter from the new story written, so don't make me sit here and have to wait to finish it!

Thanks to my reviews for ALL chapters!


End file.
